Résurrection
by kimberlouxxx
Summary: [SPOILER Chapitre 499] Juvia est morte dans les bras de Gray. Alors qu'il entame sa vengeance, elle revient à la vie. Mais elle n'est plus la même et le prix à payer pour cette résurrection sera incroyablement cruel.
1. Chapter 1

_9 octobre 2016_

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Les chapitres récents de Fairy Tail ont été très mouvementés ! Je vous propose donc ma vision des choses à partir du chapitre 499 donc attention aux spoilers si vous n'en êtes pas là. Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite, mais donnez-moi vos avis ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1**

Le mage de glace tenait fermement la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans ses bras. Elle avait développé une technique secrète. Elle avait pensé au pire, elle avait pensé à lui. Mais lui, il n'aurait jamais cru que le pire arriverait. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Depuis combien de temps était-il comme cela ? La chaleur de Juvia se fanait déjà sous ses doigts. Son corps ne montrait aucun souffle, aucun battement de cœur. Elle était partie.

La douleur qui l'envahissait était insupportable. Et pourtant, il avait connu beaucoup de perte.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou froid de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Ces larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il la berçait et l'appelait en murmurant, des dizaines, des centaines de fois, sans jamais recevoir de réponse. C'était inacceptable. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. L'histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer comme cela.

Puis, un autre sentiment surgit violement de son cœur meurtri. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la mage d'eau et la posa doucement sur le sol, lui promettant de revenir. Invel allait devoir payer le prix fort. Il se mit donc à courir, emporté par la rage qui le consumait.

Il ne fallu pas plus de 10 minutes pour apercevoir le meurtrier de sa camarade. Il n'eu pas besoin d'indiquer sa présence. Invel se retourna, sentant sa puissance magique à plusieurs mètres. Gray était entouré d'une aura impressionnante. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fonça sur l'autre mage de glace pour lui asséné un coup de poing, puis une autre. Il gela ses avant-bras, les couvrants de piques tranchants et frappa son ennemie encore sous le choque. Quand celui-ci fut envoyé plusieurs mètres plus loin, il se ressaisit et envoya une attaque que Gray dissout sans difficulté. Mais d'où lui venait cette puissance ? Invel était certain qu'il ne l'avait pas plus tôt.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, le corps de Juvia était étendu sur le sol, mais ses blessures se refermaient à vue d'œil. Bientôt, elle remua, serrant les poings sous la léthargie. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, le souffle court. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se souvint des évènements récents. Elle ne trouva pas Gray. Avait-il réussi à s'en sortir ? Son _WATER MAKE BLOOD_ avait-il réussi ? Puis autre chose la perturba. Pourquoi était-elle en vie alors qu'elle s'était infligé une blessure mortelle? Elle s'assit doucement et posa sa main sur le haut de son ventre. Le trou béant n'y était plus. Elle fit glisser sa main vers son cœur et fronça les sourcils, elle ne sentait pratiquement rien. Les battements de son cœur étaient devenus étrangement lents et irréguliers. Elle pouvait sentir la circulation de son sang, comme une brûlure qui parcourait son corps. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva face à un démon qu'elle connaissait, et qui lui avait laissé une profonde cicatrice sur le cœur.

« Ce n'est pas possible… » murmura t'elle.

« Intéressant. Tu peux me voir. »

Le regard de Juvia se chargea d'incompréhension et son cœur d'une peur inconnue.

« Du sang de démon coule dans tes veines » précisa Keith.

Les battements du cœur de la mage d'eau s'accélérèrent bizarrement tandis que des formes noires recouvraient lentement tout son corps, lui laissant une sensation de chaleur intense.

« Non… » murmura t-elle en regardant impuissante son corps se noircir.

« J'espère que tu aimes mon cadeau. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de revenir d'entre les morts » dit-il, amusé.

« Mais comment ? » demanda-t'elle tout en percutant.

Certaines de ses cellules ont dû fusionner avec celles du Nécromancer quand elle l'a battu, lui léguant une magie noire dont elle n'avait aucune connaissance.

« Juvia ne fera jamais partie des vôtres ! » s'emporta t'elle en se relevant péniblement.

« Je ne crois pas que tu ais le choix » lui sourit-il.

« N'êtes-vous pas mort ? Pourquoi Juvia peut-elle vous voir ? »

« Parce que tu as hérité de mon pouvoir. Tu peux voir les morts car tu as maintenant un lien particulier avec eux. »

Le choque de Juvia pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle est donc vraiment morte ? Elle n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car une énorme explosion vers le nord se fit ressentir, faisant trembler violement le sol. Elle fonça sans réfléchir espérant retrouver ses amis, et surtout Gray.

Elle arriva sur le lieu de la déflagration. Il y avait beaucoup de fumée, pourtant ses poumons ne la tiraillaient pas. Elle réussi à distinguer plusieurs silhouettes, mais une attira son attention.

« Gray-sama ! » s'écria t'elle en se lançant vers lui.

Il tenait à peine debout. Il était dans un état pitoyable, tellement couvert de sang et de poussière que la localisation de ses blessures devenait difficile. Ses genoux tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Elle cru l'entendre murmurer son nom puis il s'écroula inconscient. Erza, qui arrivait en même temps, se dirigeait également vers son ami. Juvia arriva en première et voulu retourner le corps de Gray pour évaluer son état, mais au moment de le toucher une onde électromagnétique la propulsa à plusieurs mètres, avant de toucher le sol et entamer plusieurs roulades incontrôlables. Ezra n'avait pas été touché par l'onde et semblait choqué par ce qu'elle voyait. La marque du pouvoir anti-démon de Gray s'était déployée sur son corps tandis que le corps de Juvia était toujours recouvert de tribaux noirs. La réalisation frappa soudainement la mage d'eau, et elle regarda d'un air vide le sol, anéantie. Elle n'était donc plus humaine.

« Juvia ! Est-ce que ça va ? » s'écria Erza inquiète.

« Juvia va bien » répondit-elle pour elle-même, sans être sûre que son amie entende.

Elle se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea lentement vers ses compagnons.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Erza.

La situation lui échappait mais la mage rousse était alertée par les symboles noirs sur le corps de son amie. Juvia ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder la marque anti-démon de Gray. Les larmes vinrent piquer les yeux de la mage d'eau. Etait-ce le prix à payer pour pouvoir être _vivante_ ? Ne plus pouvoir s'approcher de celui qu'elle aime ?

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, une Lucy en pleure tenait fermement Natsu dans ses bras. Il était également inconscient.

Bientôt, Wendy et les autres arrivèrent et les blessés furent emmenés dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Le pays avait repris sa forme et tout était de nouveau à sa place. Les membres de Fairy Tail s'installèrent dans un immeuble adjacent à l'hôpital, la guilde étant une nouvelle fois détruite. Il y avait une grande pièce principale où tous pouvaient se réunir.

« Hey ! Toi … » fit la voix grave du Dragon Slayer de fer de retour du champ de bataille.

Quand, Juvia leva sa tête, dépitée, l'eau de ses yeux menaçait de s'échapper. Le regard rouge perçant de son ami de longue date avait l'air de comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, et il s'élança vers elle en lui attrapant les épaules.

« Que t'est il arrivé, bon sang ?! » s'exclama t'il. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. « Ton cœur… putain ! Et c'est quoi ces marques ?! »

La mage d'eau n'osa pas le regarder. Ni lui, ni tous ses amis autour qui ne comprenaient rien à l'emportement du dragon slayer.

« Juvia…est différente » répondit-elle d'une faible voix.

« Tu n'réponds pas à ma putain de question !» s'emporta Gajeel.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, le regard dur. Il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour comprendre. Elle avait, tout comme lui, été trop loin dans ses actions pendant cette guerre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda t'il en lâchant les épaules de Juvia.

« Cela pourrait être pire » lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Pire qu'être morte ?! »

La foule autour se figea sous les mots du mage de fer. Les mots étaient soties avec brutalité alors qu'il savait au fond de lui, qu'il était mal placé pour lui reprocher quelque chose.

« Juvia est ici » rétorqua t'elle dans un chuchotement.

« Pour combien de temps ? » murmura t'il le regard dur mais inquiet.

Elle n'avait pas de réponse. Elle ne savait pas si son état était permanent ou si son temps lui était compté. Le silence s'installa entre eux et devint pesant, mais fût brisé par Mavis qui entra dans la pièce. Elle récoltait les témoignages de tous les membres depuis leur arrivée dans l'immeuble.

« Juvia-chan ? Viens avec nous un moment veux-tu ?» lui demanda le premier maître d'une voix douce et encourageante.

Juvia échangea un dernier regard avec Gajeel, s'inclina et suivi Mavis.

Une fois Juvia sortie de la pièce, les têtes inquiètes et interrogatives se tournèrent vers Gajeel, qui partie s'assoir à une table au fond de la pièce. Les membres décidèrent finalement de le laisser tranquille sauf Levy qui le rejoint très vite et s'assit sur le même banc que lui. Elle se cola à lui et lui prit sa main sous la table, à l'abri du regard des autres.

A l'autre bout du bâtiment, Juvia était debout en face d'un bureau. Le maître était assis de l'autre côté, Mavis était assise sur le bureau et Erza se tenait contre le mur derrière la mage d'eau qui racontait avec difficulté ce qui s'était passé sur le champ de bataille.

« Cela expliquera ce qui s'est passé avec Gray plus tôt » fit le maître. « Il tient ce pouvoir de son père, qui l'avait créé pour vaincre, les démons certes, mais surtout Keith, dont il était prisonnier. Ta magie doit faire résonnance avec le pouvoir du père de Gray et même inconscient la magie s'est activée, comme pour le protéger. »

« On va trouver une solution Juvia » s'exprima Erza qui était resté silencieuse jusque là.

La mage aux armures posa sa main sur l'épaule de Juvia et lui sourit.

« Nous sommes heureux que tu sois encore parmi nous. Ta perte aurait été une grande souffrance pour Fairy Tail » dit Mavis en prenant délicatement la main de la mage d'eau. « Merci pour ton courage. Cela n'a pas dû être facile. »

Les mots lui allaient droit au cœur. Juvia apprécia le contact affectueux des deux filles, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer. Elle avait réussi à tenir le choc jusque là.

« Tu veux le voir ? » demanda Erza compatissante et impressionnée par le self-control de la mage d'eau.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse évidente de la mage aux cheveux bleus et l'emmena jusque dans la chambre du mage de glace pour ensuite s'éclipser. Gray était encore inconscient. Polyussica avait annoncé que lui et Natsu étaient dans un profond coma et que les jours à venir allaient être décisifs.

Juvia s'approcha doucement de Gray. Il était couvert de bandages, de bleues et d'égratignures en tout genre. Elle avança sa main mais lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mini-mètres, la marque du mage de glace réagit. Elle recula brusquement, livide. Elle resta un moment choquée, puis elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Elle s'appuya sa main contre le mur à sa gauche avant de s'adosser contre celui-ci et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle se replia sur elle-même et enfouit son visage dans ses avant-bras. Elle avait tellement mal au cœur. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle espérer ? Pouvait-elle espérer que la situation soit temporaire, ou devait-elle déjà se faire à l'idée que même s'il se réveillait, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir le futur qu'elle désirait ? Et s'il ne se réveillait pas?

« Juvia-chan… »

Elle se figea puis releva la tête lentement, les larmes menaçant de couler. Elle aperçu un homme à la chevelure argentée qui portait un air grave sur son visage morcelé d'écorchures.

« Lyon… »

Sans un mot, il rejoint la mage sur le sol et ils restèrent un long moment à regarder le mur d'en face. Finalement, Lyon brisa le silence.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t'il doucement.

Juvia se crispa à cette question et agrippa ses avant-bras. Elle sentit la main chaude du mage de glace prendre l'une de ses mains et l'observer attentivement.

« Ces marques… »

« Juvia...Juvia… » balbutia-t-elle.

Son corps se mit à trembler et elle commença à sangloter. Lyon l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras bandés, la serrant fort.

« Elle… n'a pas réussi à le protéger ! » gémit-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans le torse du jeune homme.

Elle se laissa enfin aller et agrippa le t-shirt de son ami. Depuis sa mort, elle n'avait pas sentit une telle chaleur humaine. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait froid, à quel point elle en avait besoin. Elle se sentait misérable et faible. Elle détestait ce sentiment.

La mage d'eau se réveilla dans une chambre dénuée de couleur. Elle remarqua les cataplasmes sur ces plaies. Elle avait été soignée pendant son sommeil. Elle portait un short et un débardeur noir. Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. La mage croisa son regard dans le miroir et fut surprise par son reflet. Elle était bien plus pâle qu'ordinaire et les cernes gonflées sous ses yeux n'arrangeait rien à cela. Elle était couverte de pansement et les tribaux noirs étaient toujours présents. Elle savait maintenant une chose : elle devait devenir plus forte. Si, comme l'avait dit Keith, elle était dotée de nouveaux pouvoirs, elle devait apprendre à les utiliser. Elle observa les marques sombres sur son corps. Pouvait-elle les contrôler ? Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer puis entrer dans sa chambre. Elle sortie doucement pour apercevoir Lyon.

« Tu es réveillé. »

« Oui, Merci…Gray-sama ? » demanda t'elle effrayé par la réponse.

« Toujours pareil » lui répondit-il en secouant la tête, désolé.

Une idée lui traversa la tête. Elle regarda le sol, pensive. Le mage de glace s'avança vers elle.

« Lyon-sama. »

Il s'arrêta, perturbé par l'acronyme. Elle s'inclina soudainement vers l'avant.

« Aidez Juvia, s'il vous plaît ! » s'exprima t'elle les points serrés, en s'inclinant encore plus, malgré la douleur qui lui traversa les côtes. « S'il vous plaît… »

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'entraîner, pour devenir plus forte. Toute seule, elle n'y arriverait certainement pas et Lyon était là. C'était peut être égoïste de lui demander, à lui, qui avait de forts sentiments pour elle. Le mage aux cheveux argentés souleva le menton de la mage d'eau.

« Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider » accepta t'il avec un léger sourire.

Ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Wendy et Polyussica autorisèrent Juvia à sortir de l'hôpital en lui donnant plusieurs recommandations. Puis Juvia décida de rendre visite à Gray. La chambre était calme. Beaucoup de fleurs étaient posées sur les meubles. Elle se mit au bout du lit, pour être sûr de déjouer la tentation de le toucher, et observa le visage inanimé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis un froid glacial la parcourra, elle se sentit étourdit et quand elle dirigea ces yeux à la droite de Gray, elle resta tétanisée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Silver-sama… ?»

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avec hésitation. Elle se sentait encore coupable de ce qui était arrivé au père de Gray. Le fantôme regarda son fils avec tendresse et posa sa main sur son front. Juvia resta sans bouger, incapable d'intégrer ce que ses yeux voyaient. Que faisait le père de Gray ici ? Etait-ce juste par inquiétude ou était-il là pour l'emmener avec lui ? Une boule nerveuse se forma dans le ventre de la mage d'eau.

« Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre. Tu as été incroyable. » dit-il enfin en se tournant vers elle. « Mais pourras-tu rester à ses côtés ?»

Elle n'osa pas parler, l'avenir était trop flou pour pouvoir répondre. Il lui sourit compatissant puis s'estompa. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre à cause des nuages noirs qui recouvraient le ciel. Une fine pluie tombait depuis un moment. Etait-elle la responsable de ce temps ? Peut être. La question du fantôme resta dans sa tête un moment. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle secoua la tête. Le plus important pour le moment, c'était son réveil.

Elle prit une chaise et s'installa près du brun endormi. Elle était rongée par le désir de le toucher. Elle s'agrippa les avant-bras, frustrée, et remonta ses jambes vers elle.

« Gray-sama… » chuchota t-elle. « Jubia est ici. Elle vous attend. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, priant pour qu'il revienne à lui rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

_12 novembre 2016_

 **Chapitre 2**

La pendule de la chambre d'hôpital de Gray indiquait qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre Lyon dans l'immeuble occupé par la guilde. Quand elle arriva, il l'attendait au bar, où Mirajane avait trouvé sa place. Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart.

« En quoi puis-je donc t'aider ? » lui demanda-t-il intéressé.

Une discussion très sérieuse suivit. Juvia partagea son intention de devenir plus forte et d'apprendre à contrôler son élément sous toutes ses formes. Lyon comprit très vite ce qu'elle attendait de lui et prit son rôle très à cœur. Ils préparèrent un planning d'entraînement et Lyon commençait déjà à expliquer la modélisation de la glace en dessinant sur des serviettes en papier.

C'est ainsi qu'une petite routine s'installa entre les deux mages. Juvia rendait visite à Gray le matin et partait s'entraîner avec Lyon l'après-midi, avant de retourner voir Gray en soirée. Les entraînements étaient difficiles mais la détermination de Juvia la fit progresser très vite. En moins de trois jours, elle arrivait déjà à créer une importante quantité de glace. Néanmoins, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à supporter le froid et ses mains brûlait sous la glace qu'elle concevait. Lyon établit également des séances de méditation sous une puissante cascade, près d'une rivière où ils s'entrainaient. Ils remarquèrent que les marques noires de la mage d'eau se rétractaient au fur et à mesure. Une semaine plus tard, les marques n'envahissaient plus que son dos. Cependant, elle était toujours couverte de bleues. Ils étaient déclinés en plusieurs couleurs, indiquant ainsi leurs anciennetés.

Depuis sa résurrection, Juvia n'avait pas connu une seule nuit paisible, enchainant les cauchemars. Elle se réveillait souvent en sursaut. Elle sentait des présences et entendait des voix sans pouvoir distinguer leurs provenances.

Les visites à l'hôpital devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Quand elle y était, elle ne disait rien. Comme si elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle écoutait juste la respiration du mage de glace, priant pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. Que pouvait-elle lui dire de toute façon? Elle se laissa aller aux larmes un nombre incalculable de fois, suppliant mentalement Gray d'ouvrir les yeux, pour repartir le cœur déchiré par son immobilité.

Les entraînements au combat commencèrent cette seconde semaine, et Gajeel, qui avait plutôt bien récupéré, se fit un plaisir de venir jouer l'adversaire de Juvia. Lyon dirigeait et conseillait Juvia qui réussit à égaler le Dragon Slayer. Cependant, le corps de la mage avait encaissé énormément de coups et quand elle sentit son énergie la quitter, une autre plus forte l'envahit et les tribaux noirs parcourait de nouveau son corps. Dans un premier temps, elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et lança un ICE MAKE HAMMER mais la glace fabriquée était d'une couleur sombre et vermeil puis explosa, mettant à terre les trois mages. Ses oreilles sifflaient encore quand elle s'assit pour examiner ses mains ensanglantées. Elle l'avait sentit, ce pouvoir, il était impressionnant et effrayant. Comment allait-elle maîtriser une magie dont on ne connait aucune propriété ?

« Levy pourrait peut être t'aider » proposa le Dragon Slayer. « Je vais lui en toucher deux mots »

Les marques noirs mirent encore plusieurs jours pour se réduire à nouveau et cela, même avec plusieurs longues séances de concentration.

Quand elle ne s'entraînait pas et qu'elle n'était pas à l'hôpital, Juvia avait trouvé un autre passe-temps. Elle partageait sa chambre dans l'immeuble de Fairy Tail avec plusieurs autres fées, mais la vérité était que l'espace et l'intimité manquaient, surtout la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas déranger ses camarades avec ses problèmes nocturnes. Elle cherchait donc un logement loin de tout, pour assurer le calme et la tranquillité. Mais Juvia ne bernait plus personne. Elle avait tout simplement arrêté de rire et de sourire. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux étaient soulignés par des cernes gonflés. Elle était redevenue une vielle version d'elle-même. A vrai dire, la pluie tombait régulièrement et elle ne s'en souciait pas. Son état était plus qu'inquiétant, mais ses amis savaient qu'elle était en bonne compagnie avec Lyon. Le problème, c'était qu'elle gardait beaucoup de choses pour elle-même. Comme le fait que ses nuits étaient perturbées, revivant à l'infini un combat qu'elle redoutait contre celui qu'elle aimait, le sacrifice de Gray, sa propre mort, et puis des vielles images aussi, de lasers qui transperçaient le corps du mage de glace. Elle se réveillait complètement désorientée et incapable de s'endormir.

Natsu se réveilla quelques jours plus tard. La nouvelle apporta de la chaleur à tous les membres de la guilde, et surtout Lucy, qui fêtèrent cela dignement. Gray restait dans le même état, perdu entre deux mondes.

« Natsu s'est réveillé aujourd'hui. » annonça t'elle à Gray, à qui elle n'avait pas adressé un mot depuis deux semaines. « Qu'en est-il de vous Gray-sama ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Sa voix était dépourvue d'émotion, son esprit lutant contre tous ses sentiments contradictoires : la joie du réveil de Natsu, la jalousie que cela ne soit pas Gray, la colère de penser ainsi, l'espoir que cela puisse être pareil pour lui et le désespoir que cela ne soit pas le cas. Elle regarda le ciel noir et la pluie tambouriner la vitre froide.

« Shin Shin to » murmura t'elle nostalgique. « Qui était Juvia? La déprimante femme de pluie »

Le lendemain, Juvia rejoint Levy dans sa chambre, escortée par Gajeel. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de fusion entre cellules démoniaques et cellules humaines. Il est vrai que la magie de Juvia est extrêmement particulière de part son appartenance aux quatre éléments fondamentaux. Mais le problème était bien dans la définition de son nouveau pouvoir et le contrôle de celui-ci. Levy demanda plus de détails à la mage d'eau et eu l'air pensive un moment.

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais peut être que cela a un rapport avec la mort » déclara Levy avant de s'expliquer. « Imaginons que ton héritage vient bien du Nécromancer. Il maîtrisait la magie en rapport avec la mort. Il pouvait contrôler les cadavres. Toi, tu vois les morts, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est peut être pas idiot de penser que tu as été doté d'une magie similaire. »

« Mais comment expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec la glace ? » demanda Juvia.

« Tu m'as dit que la glace avait une couleur étrange. Ton nouveau pouvoir a peut être fait résonance avec la glace et a tout simplement exploser. »

L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur le visage de la mage d'eau silencieuse. Levy proposa à Juvia de faire une prise de sang pour en étudier les propriétés. Elle fut surprise par la couleur anormalement sombre du liquide vitale, mais ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

La quatrième semaine, depuis la fin de la guerre, arrivait à son terme. Juvia avait finalement acheté une maison au pied d'une montagne, non loin de la ville. Elle était donc la déprimante propriétaire de plusieurs hectares de terrain, composés d'une maison, d'un bout de forêt et d'un lac, dans lequel elle pouvait s'exercer sans crainte.

« Juvia ! Attention ! » s'écria Lyon qui avait lancé une attaque en sa direction.

La mage d'eau se prit l'oiseau de glace de plein fouet et tomba violemment dans le lac, tandis que le mage de glace accourait vers elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il paniqué. « Mais enfin ! Où avais-tu la tête ? »

Il s'accroupit devant elle, inquiet, mais elle le remarqua à peine, son regard se perdait dans l'eau, dans son reflet. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. C'était une question idiote. Comment pourrait-elle bien aller ? Elle était épuisée, physiquement et mentalement. La pluie commença à s'accentuer. Le mage de glace comprit son état.

« Juvia » chuchota t-il.

« Cela fait un mois » murmura t'elle. « Il ne va pas se réveiller » sa voix se brisa et les larmes vinrent se mélanger à celles du ciel. « Il ne va pas se réveiller » répéta-elle déchirée.

Elle avait honte. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle craquait devant Lyon. Il ne méritait pas cette souffrance et elle ne méritait pas sa compassion. Il lui rappelait tellement Gray. Elle n'osait pas s'avouer qu'il était un substitue de son frère. Elle sentit les bras chaud et puissant du mage aux cheveux argentés l'enlacer. Elle s'agrippa instinctivement à lui. Comment ne pas se réfugier dans ses bras ? Il était un énorme pansement, qui recouvrait le trou béant de son cœur. Sa crise de larme s'estompa doucement en même temps que le ciel se découvrait.

« Je t'admire. » fit doucement Lyon au bout d'un moment, en caressant la tête de Juvia. « Tu es tellement courageuse. Tu es tellement forte. Mais n'abandonne pas. C'est trop tôt. Gray est encore vivant. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, j'en suis sûr. »

Les larmes revinrent piquer les yeux de la mage par tant de bienveillance.

« Juvia est désolée » dit-elle la tête enfouit dans son torse. « Lyon-sama est si gentil avec Juvia. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour lui » avoua-t-il.

Elle releva la tête pour observer l'air triste du mage, alors qu'il essuyait les joues de la jeune femme. Évidement que la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'en voulait de pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle alors que son frère était dans une situation critique. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas la laisser seule. Elle se détruirait complètement. Elle n'était pas la Juvia qu'il connaissait. Sa bonne humeur, son sourire et sa vitalité avaient disparu. Qui aurait cru que la Juvia qu'il aimait était comme cela seulement grâce à Gray ?

La mage d'eau commença à somnoler dans ses bras. Il la souleva doucement en passant un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Ils étaient trempés. Il ramena Juvia chez elle et posa la belle endormie sur son canapé. Il alluma le feu de la cheminé, se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés pour les sécher et s'installa dans un fauteuil non loin. Il s'endormit également après avoir longuement observé la mage aux cheveux bleus, hésitant à lui retirer ses vêtements engorgés d'eau. De toute façon, elle ne portait pas grand-chose. Juste un débardeur noir et un short de la même couleur. C'est ce qu'elle portait habituellement lors des entraînements. Lyon avait donc juste enroulé une serviette autour de la mage.

Il fût soudainement réveillé par un crie. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il entendait une respiration bruyante et rapide ainsi que des gémissements.

« Allez-vous en ! » suppliait Juvia apeurée.

Lyon se leva précipitamment et l'appela, avant de la prendre par les épaules. Etait-elle en train de rêver ?

« Lyon-sama ? » dit-elle pour s'assurer de sa présence.

La mage d'eau se prit la tête. « C'est un cauchemar. Repose-toi. Ça va aller. » lui dit Lyon en lui frottant le dessus de la tête. Après cela, elle eu un sommeil pacifique, sans rêve. La première véritable nuit de sommeil depuis plus d'un mois.

Les jours passèrent, les entraînements continuèrent et un lien étrangement fort s'installa entre les deux mages.

« Allez Juvia, frappe moi ! » défia Lyon avec un sourire provocateur.

« Juvia ne voudrait pas faire du mal à Lyon-sama. » lui sourit-elle en retour.

Ils aimaient ces petits moments taquins. Il lança un coup de poing qu'elle esquiva avant d'enfoncer son pied dans ses côtes. Mais il lui attrapa la jambe et la souleva pour faire perdre l'équilibre à la mage, qui tomba. Lyon voulu la bloquer au sol mais elle roula et se releva rapidement. Elle était devenue incroyablement agile au fil des semaines. Elle s'élança enchainant des coups, la plupart détournés et renvoyés aisément par le mage. Puis, il lui attrapa le poignet droit, l'attira et la retourna pour lui bloquer le bras dans le dos. La mage réagit très vite en donnant un coup de tête en arrière qui percuta son adversaire. Lyon répliqua en posant violemment son pied sur la jambe arrière de la mage qui s'écroula au sol. Loin de perdre, la mage attrapa de sa main libre le vêtement de Lyon et tout en se levant pour faire levier, elle le fit passer au dessus d'elle. Il l'attrapa au passage et elle fût entrainée. Sans comprendre, elle se retrouva en dessous de lui les mains maîtrisés au dessus de sa tête. Ils haletèrent. Les combats au corps à corps étaient le point faible de Juvia, mais grâce à Lyon ses réflexes s'amélioraient.

« Pas mal » avoua-t-il en la libérant. Elle resta un moment abasourdit puis se releva pour commencer un autre round.

« Juvia …»

Elle se glaça sur place, reconnaissant sans aucun doute la voix. Puis elle tourna la tête et il était là. Debout, en face d'elle. Ses yeux s'élargirent, son souffle se coupa. Il était là. Il s'était enfin réveillé. Le bonheur la submergea.

« Juvia-chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le mage de glace aux cheveux argentés.

Lyon cherchait ce qui avait attiré l'œil de la mage. Le regard de la femme de pluie fit plusieurs lents allers-retours entre Lyon et Gray, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Puis la vérité la frappa. Il ne le voyait pas. Un frisson la parcourra.

« Non… » laissa t'elle échapper les pupilles rivées dans ceux de Gray. Le brun avait les yeux élargies d'horreur, comme si lui aussi comprenait ce qui se passait. Elle se mit à trembler. La mage entendit le bruit fracassant de son cœur se briser. Tout son corps devenait atrocement douloureux.

« Non ! » cria t'elle sous le regard paniqué de Lyon. Elle secoua violemment la tête, ne voulant pas y croire puis se mit à courir. Elle devait le voir de ses propres yeux. Il était encore dans le coma. « Il n'était pas mort. Non. Il n'était pas mort. » se répétait-elle mentalement. Pendant sa course, ses larmes embrouillèrent sa vision et elle se prit le pied dans une grosse racine sauvage. Elle entama plusieurs roulades, dévala une pente et tomba dans une mare de boue. Elle éclata en des sanglots incontrôlables. C'était tellement douloureux.

« Juvia » dit la voix sombre et abattu de Gray.

« Non… » murmura t'elle.

« Juvia, je… »

« Non ! Ce n'est qu'une hallucination ! Gray-sama est encore dans le coma. » s'écria t'elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Il est encore vivant »

« Je te croyais morte » fit la voix déchirée de Gray qui s'écroula sur ses genoux juste à côté de la mage.

La mage d'eau releva la tête vers lui, le visage dévasté par les larmes. Etait-il en train de dire qu'il avait choisi la mort pour la rejoindre ? Puis il s'évapora soudainement, laissant la mage paniquée. Elle se releva brusquement, titubant, et repris sa course.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteu**_ r :

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Qu'avez-vous pensez de cette suite ? Je vous laisse un peu dans le suspense, désolée ! J'espère que vous comprenez mes intentions._

 _Je me suis fixée l'objectif d'un chapitre par mois, même si je sais déjà que le prochain chapitre sera plus pour fin décembre. A la base, l'histoire devait tenir en 2 ou 3 chapitres, mais je suis perfectionniste et il fallait que je vous en écrive plus !_

 _Un grand MERCI pour vos commentaires : Vicky-Megane-love,_ _, FairyQuin, Fandegruvia, scorpon et Alex Grey Fullbuster ! Ils m'ont beaucoup motivé pour écrire la suite !_

 _Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre et qui me suivent !_

 _Donnez-moi vos avis ! A bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Kimberlouxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_18 décembre 2016_

 **Chapitre 3**

L'explosion l'avait beaucoup secoué et Gray tenait à peine debout. Il était épuisé. Sa mission était terminée. Zeref était vaincu. Il voulait juste dormir puis se laisser aller au chagrin, qui le rongeait terriblement, d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Il regrettait tellement. Il ne pourra plus jamais lui dire. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il aurait le temps, que comme toujours, ils allaient s'en sortir.

« Gray-sama ! » cru t'il entendre.

« Juvia… » murmura t'il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Je ne vais pas te mentir Makarov, son état est aussi critique que celui de Nastu. Il a perdu énormément de sang et ses blessures sont graves. Je ne sais pas s'il se réveillera. Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront certainement décisives. »

Gray reconnu la voix de Polyussica mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. De qui parlait-elle ? De lui ?

Puis il sombra de nouveau.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Sylver-sama ? »

C'était la voix de Juvia. Il la reconnaîtrait parmi mille. Il voulu l'appeler mais son corps ne semblait toujours pas vouloir lui répondre. C'est vrai. Elle était morte. C'est pour cela qu'elle était avec son père. Mais lui où était-il exactement ?

« Gray-sama… Jubia est ici. Elle vous attend. »

Mais où ? Si seulement il le savait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« J'ai appris pour Juvia. » fit Lucy tristement.

« J'arrive toujours pas à le croire moi même. » répondit Erza.

« Moi non plus… » pensa Gray.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, ses blessures ou la mort de Juvia.

« Cela fait une semaine déjà. Tu crois qu'ils vont se réveiller ? » la voix de Lucy vibra sous l'émotion.

Il était coincé, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait. La frustration le rongerait, s'il ne s'évanouissait pas dans les ténèbres tout le temps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il entendait des sanglots régulièrement. Il n'était pas capable de dire de qui il s'agissait, mais cela lui brisait le cœur. Si seulement il pouvait se mouvoir et parler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Natsu s'est réveillé aujourd'hui. »

Il était soulagé d'entendre enfin la voix de Juvia. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il était quand même surpris par le ton de celle-ci. Mais que pouvait-on ressentir lorsqu'on est mort et qu'on est séparé de tous nos amis? Nastu s'était donc réveillé avant lui.

« Qu'en est-il de vous Gray-sama ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Il voulait tellement la rejoindre mais il ne savait pas où est-ce qu'elle était. Que devait-il faire ? Il s'était promis de vivre, mais vivre sans elle, il ne le pourrait définitivement pas. Puis d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était déjà entre la vie et la mort. Alors autant choisir le chemin où il serait heureux, avec elle. Non ?

« Shin Shin to » murmura t'elle nostalgique. « Qui était Juvia? La déprimante femme de pluie »

« Non…Tu étais loin d'être déprimante. Tu étais beaucoup plus que ça. » voulu t'il lui dire, bouleversé par la souffrance.

Il devait trouver un moyen de la rejoindre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La douleur dans son cœur était devenue insupportable. Il avait atteint sa limite. Il voulait tellement la voir et la toucher, être avec elle. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvement et de bruit autour de lui.

« Gray ! Ne nous fait pas ça ! » s'écria Erza

« Désolé » pensa t'il. « Je suis fatigué »

« Défibrillation ! » s'exclama un médecin dont la voix s'estompa.

Il sombra définitivement dans l'inconscient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se tenait debout dans une forêt. Il ne pouvait pas sentir le vent qui agitait les feuilles et sa main traversa le tronc de l'arbre qu'il voulait toucher. Mais au moins, il pouvait bouger. Il tourna la tête et elle était là. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon. Il s'approcha et la scène lui paru étrange. Pourquoi se battait-elle avec Lyon ? Il fronça les sourcils. Lyon était-il mort aussi ?

« Juvia… » dit-il perturbé.

Elle le remarqua tout de suite. Elle était surprise et les larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage heureux. Il fut soulagé. Si elle pouvait le voir, c'est que son calvaire était terminé. Il fit un pas de plus pour la rejoindre.

« Juvia-chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » fit Lyon en suivant le regard de la mage d'eau, sans le voir.

Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi Juvia le voyait-il mais pas Lyon ? Après avoir observé les deux mages de glace, le regard de la mage d'eau se figea dans celui de Gray. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le voir. Un sentiment de terreur le parcourra.

« Non … » murmura la mage d'eau.

Il s'était trompé. Elle était encore vivante. Il s'était trompé de chemin et avait définitivement détruit la chance de pourvoir être avec elle. Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Non ! » s'écria t'elle détruite avant de courir et s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Paralysé, il mit quelques secondes avant de la suivre. Quand il la retrouva, elle sanglotait dans une mare de boue.

« Juvia… » l'appela t'il décomposé et affecté par la souffrance de la mage.

« Non » murmura t'elle.

« Juvia, je… » voulu t'il commencer.

« Non ! Ce n'est qu'une hallucination ! Gray-sama est encore dans le coma. » s'écria t'elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Il est encore vivant »

Ses dernières paroles lui arrachèrent littéralement le cœur.

« Je te croyais morte » fit-il déchiré par la réalité.

Il avait tout gâché. Il tomba sur ses genoux. Il était dégouté, frustré, en colère. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il dit clairement qu'elle était encore vivante ? Il se serait battu pour vivre, pour elle. Il l'avait vu mourir dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas sensé être vivante. Ses larmes vinrent flouter sa vision. C'était injuste. Elle releva la tête. C'était la dernière image qu'il allait avoir d'elle : le visage défiguré de douleur et ravagé par les larmes

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur:** Un petit chapitre pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé du côté de Gray. Je ne savais pas trop comment mettre ça en forme. j'espère que vous avez compris. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!_

 _Un GRAND MERCI à Alex Grey Fullbuster! Tu es la seule personne à m'avoir laissé un commentaire pour le chapitre 2!_

 _J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser du coup, la suite ne vous plaît pas? Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne me décourage pas et je travaille sur le chapitre 4!_

 _On se retrouve l'année prochaine pour la suite du côté de Juvia! Bonne fête à tous! Prenez-soin de vous!_

 _KimberlouxXx_


	4. Chapter 4

_6 janvier 2017_

 **Note de l'auteur:**

_Bonne année à tous et Bonne fête des rois mages! Ne mangez pas trop de galette, c'est bourré de beurre..._

 _Sinon, Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Juvia courrait de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi l'hôpital était-il si loin ? D'énormes nuages noirs recouvrèrent le ciel et la pluie se fit violente contra sa peau. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas une fois. L'adrénaline envahissait ses veines. Elle grimpa les marches par quatre et s'arrêta net voyant le monde devant la chambre du mage de glace brun. Elle voyait des visages décomposés, des visages en larmes, des visages cachés... Elle se précipita en bousculant quelques personnes au passage et entra dans la chambre en trombe.

« Gray-sama est… » commença t'elle paniquée, les joues dégoulinants de larmes.

Puis la scène paru surréelle et lui coupa le souffle. Elle croisa des yeux noirs qui la regardaient, stupéfiés.

« vivant ? » murmura t'elle choquée.

Elle reprit sa respiration et dans un soupire de soulagement, s'élança vers lui, prête à le prendre dans ses bras. Puis, le temps sembla ralentir. Elle se trouvait alors à quelques centimètres du visage surpris de Gray, la marque de son père apparu soudainement et les tribaux noirs envahirent la peau de la mage. Elle sentit son corps projeter brutalement en arrière tandis qu'une forte pression entourait sa taille. Son action avait été coupée par des bras puissants percés de fer, qui l'encerclèrent.

« Oh hey ! » s'écria Gajeel.

Elle essaya de se libérer, désespérée. Elle donna des coups à s'en faire saigner mais le Dragon Slayer ne desserra pas sa prise.

« Lâche- _moi_ ! » hurla t'elle furieuse, en larmes.

Son visage fût maîtrisé par deux mains. Son regard se figea dans celui de la mage rousse.

« Juvia, tu ne peux pas. Tu te souviens ? » dit calmement Erza.

Son cœur rata un coup, un frisson la parcouru et toute sa force s'évapora. Comment avait-elle pu oublier _ça_ ? Elle regarda ses mains envahit de noir, tremblante.

« Tu te souviens ? » demanda de nouveau la mage aux armures.

La voix coincée dans sa gorge, Juvia hocha doucement la tête. Les bras autour d'elle se détendirent doucement pour la poser au sol. Elle ferma les yeux et recula lentement jusqu'à atteindre le mur d'en face. Les marques se rétractèrent. Le médecin qui était dans la pièce tout ce temps se racla la gorge.

« Hum…Monsieur FULLBUSTER, nous a fait une sacré frayeur mais il devrait bien aller maintenant »

Il s'inclina et sortie de la pièce.

« Juvia … » fit la voix enrouée de Gray.

Comment pouvait-elle lui résister ? Elle releva doucement la tête et leurs regards se trouvèrent. Sans un mot, Erza tira un Gajeel grognon à l'extérieur. Le mage de glace semblait encore faible.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La mage d'eau détourna son regard, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le mage se prit la tête d'une main. Les souvenirs ressurgirent.

« Tu étais morte… » laissa t'il échapper dans un souffle. « Mais tu es bien là, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair assourdissant la fit sursauter. Le mage la détailla. Elle était dans un état lamentable, couverte de boue, couverte d'égratignures, le visage pâle, mouillé et les cernes tirés. Elle avait aussi perdu du poids, il en était certain. Son inquiétude s'accentua.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » reprit-il le visage dur, se relevant légèrement.

Elle se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, comme pour maintenir le maximum de distance entre eux. Elle expira lentement et releva ses yeux vers lui. Un combat silencieux commença entre eux, soutenant chacun le regard perçant de l'autre.

« En effet… » fit enfin la mage rassemblant son courage. « Juvia est morte. » Elle marqua une pause. « Et maintenant, elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Alors… » Son cœur se serra « Il vaut mieux l'oublier. »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu… ! »

« Juvia ! » s'écria Lyon en entrant dans la pièce.

Il remarqua très vite Gray.

« Tu es réveillé ? Tu en as mis du temps ! » s'exclama t'il, plutôt joyeux.

Sans réponse, il se rendit très vite compte qu'il avait interrompu un moment important. La mage s'essuya les joues pour se donner plus de contenance.

« Juvia part en première, Lyon- _sama_. »

Tandis que le suffixe troubla l'homme alité, elle alia la parole à l'action et sortie de la chambre sans un dernier regard pour l'homme à qui elle avait donné sa vie.

« Juvia ! Attends ! » fit Gray en arrachant sa perfusion et les câbles reliés à son corps. Il essaya de se relever mais ses jambes ressentaient le manque d'exercice du mois passé. Il fut rattrapé par Lyon. « Merde ! » rugit-il frustré.

Juvia reprit sa course dans le sens opposé. Il était vivant, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Mais évidement, cette pensé sonnait fausse dans sa tête. Ella avait passé ces dernières années à imaginer son futur avec lui, comment pouvait-elle tout effacer ? Impossible. Elle allait devoir se battre contre son cœur. Elle ne le laisserait plus décider pour elle. Elle ralentit ses pas, non loin de l'endroit où elle était tombée plus tôt. Si Erza et Gajeel n'avaient pas été là, elle ne sait pas ce qui aurait bien pu arriver. Elle ne se pardonnerait pas de faire de nouveau du mal à Gray. Elle se tenait à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Ce combat mortel contre Gray, se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête.

« Plus jamais » se répétait-elle.

Une semaine passa. Elle fut soulagée de n'avoir eu aucune visite. Elle n'aurait pas su comment gérer ses émotions. Les premiers rayons de lumière traversaient ses volets, mais aujourd'hui encore, il n'y aura pas de ciel bleu.

« Je vous en prie. Aidez-moi ! » supplia la voix d'une femme alors que Juvia sortait du lit.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle entendait des voix. Elle s'était juste habituée à les ignorer. Mais rien que cela, lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Elle massa ses tempes et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Lorsqu'une femme apparu devant elle, Juvia recula brusquement. L'apparence de la femme était impressionnante. Elle portait des vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés. Elle était pâle et couverte de blessures. On pouvait observer des traces de liens sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Le plus horrible restait le trou qu'elle avait à la place du cœur et tout le sang qui en était sortie.

« Aidez-moi. Il m'a tué, il va tuer les autres aussi. Il faut l'en empêcher ! »

Après Silver, elle n'avait pas rencontré d'esprit aussi distinctement. Comment pouvait-elle l'ignorer ? Qui avait bien pu lui faire cela ? L'affaire sembla plus que sérieuse.

« Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir les sauver. Je vous en prie » implora la jeune femme.

La mage d'eau attrapa un calepin près de son buffet et s'assit dans la cuisine.

« Qui ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? » demanda t'elle concentrée.

« Je ne connais que son nom. Barry. Son repère se trouve dans les sous-sols d'un entrepôt à une trentaine de kilomètre d'ici. Il… »

La jeune femme déglutit et ferma les yeux pour réprimer son dégoût.

« Il nous torture, nous viole pour ensuite nous arracher le cœur et le mettre dans sa collection. »

Un frisson parcouru Juvia.

« Je me suis fait avoir. C'était juste un marchant de bijoux… On s'est toutes fait avoir. » la femme étouffa un sanglot entre ses mains.

« Il est tout seul ? »

« Oui »

« Comment… ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr…On est comme drogué et incapable d'utiliser la magie »

« Il y a combien de femme ? »

« Depuis que je me suis fait kidnapper, deux sont déjà mortes, avec moi…ça fait trois. Il restait deux autres femmes. Mais ce n'est pas impossible qu'il en ait capturé une autre entre temps…Il nous remplace assez rapidement. »

« Quel est son mode opératoire? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? » demanda la mage concernée par la situation.

« Il est présent sur le marché de la ville adjacente. Il nous propose des bijoux en or à un prix défiant toute concurrence. Il nous fait essayer un collier ou un bracelet qui nous ensorcelle. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il nous prive de magie aussi. C'est un beau jeune homme, blond, je dirais la trentaine, pas plus. »

« Aucun signe particulier ? »

« Il fume beaucoup et porte un tatouage noir sur l'avant-bras gauche. Je ne connais pas la signification du symbole… »

La mage d'eau finit de retranscrire le récit de l'esprit et eu l'air de réfléchir un moment.

« Juvia va t'aider. »

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot. « Merci ! Merci infiniment ! »

Juvia voulu mettre sa main sur son épaule pour la consoler mais elle ne sentit qu'une sensation de froid.

« Ne remercie pas Juvia. Elle n'a encore rien fait. »

« Heureusement, je t'ai trouvé. Les esprits parlent beaucoup de toi. »

La mage d'eau haussa un sourcil intriquée mais elle avait plus important à faire. Elle se changea à toute vitesse et aborda sa tenue du moment : un débardeur noir, un short noir, des bottes de la même couleur et un long manteau. Elle attacha une ceinture marron où elle glissa un couteau. Elle allait se lancer dans une affaire compliquée, elle devait absolument prendre ses précautions. Elle prépara un sac de voyage, y attacha son bâton de combat et ouvra sa porte d'entrée pour tomber sur Lyon.

« Tu vas quelques part ? » demanda t'il curieux.

Mais la réponse de la jeune femme s'évapora quand elle remarqua Gray à ses côtés.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu passer avant. Je devais le remettre sur pied. » informa Lyon en pointant du pouce son frère derrière lui.

« Juvia, nous devons y aller, vite ! » pressa la voix de la jeune femme que seule Juvia pouvait entendre.

« Désolée, vous tombez mal. Juvia allait partir. Elle a … quelque chose à régler. Vous pouvez repasser dans quelques jours. »

Elle évita consciencieusement tout contact visuel avec le mage brun. Elle se retourna pour continuer sa route quand une main attrapa le poignet de la mage.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

La mage ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis son visage s'adoucit.

« Lyon-sama sait très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. » dit-elle en le regardant.

« Tu pars où équipé comme ça ? » demanda t-il.

« Juvia remercie Lyon-sama pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle. Mais elle ne va pas plus abuser de son temps. » lâcha t'elle en s'inclinant.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » il resserra sa prise sentant l'omission de faits importants.

« Ah ! Lyon-sama fait mal. » essaya t'elle pour se défendre.

« Juvia, dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es embarqué ? »

Le sixième sens de Lyon pouvait être impressionnant.

« Lyon-sama doit lâcher Juvia maintenant. »

Elle tenta de se dégager mais en vain. Elle n'eut donc pas le choix : de sa main libre, elle attrapa le mage par le vêtement et le fit passer au dessus d'elle sous le regard constant de Gray. L'homme à terre se releva aussitôt pour agripper de nouveau la mage par les épaules.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? » s'énerva Lyon.

« Juvia n'a pas le temps de se battre. Elle doit partir. » dit-elle froidement.

Le mage ne sourcilla pas. Elle détestait quand il faisait cela. Elle lança un coup de pied dans sa jambe puis un coup de poing qu'il détourna. Il essaya de l'immobiliser en l'attrapant mais elle esquiva habillement. Les secondes suivantes ressemblaient aux premières et aucun coup n'atteignait sa cible.

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama enfin Gray en attrapant les bras des deux adversaires. « Ça va pas où quoi ? Depuis quand vous vous battez? Sérieusement ? »

« Gray ! Lâche-là ! » s'écria Lyon paniqué.

Le regard du mage se tourna vers la silhouette de Juvia qui s'écroula lourdement à terre. Son corps s'était recouvert à nouveau de tribaux noirs, qui se fissuraient en irradiant une étrange lumière rouge. La mage étouffa des gémissements de douleur tandis que son corps se crispait. Elle agrippa son cou comme privée d'air. Le mage brun sous le choque abandonna sa prise immédiatement. La mage toussa plusieurs fois avant de cracher du sang et de perdre connaissance.

« Juvia ! » s'écria Lyon en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Il vérifia ses signes vitaux. Elle ne respirait plus. Lyon entama une procédure de réanimation en prodiguant un massage régulier sur le sternum de la mage. Il approcha sa tête au niveau de ses lèvres. Toujours aucun souffle. Sans hésiter, il releva la tête de la mage et expira son air dans les poumons de celle-ci pour reprendre le massage tout de suite après. Gray observa la scène horrifié, puis son bras droit, où la marque de son père était apparue. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Il savait qu'il avait agit instinctivement. On l'avait pourtant prévenu : il devait éviter tout contact avec la mage. Mais c'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Du sang sortit du nouveau de la bouche de la mage et Lyon soupira, soulagé que l'oxygène circule de nouveau dans ses poumons. Il prit Juvia dans ses bras et entra chez elle. Gray resta devant la porte, puis trouva sa place sur un banc tout près, incapable d'entrer.

« T'inquiètes pas. Elle va s'en remettre » annonça Lyon en sortant de la maison quelques minutes plus tard.

« Dis-moi la vérité. Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? » demanda Gray irrité. Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui donner des détails ? Son rival soupira.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle devrait être morte. Si elle est vivante, c'est parce qu'elle a absorbé des cellules du Necromancer en le battant. En revenant à la vie, elle est devenue ce qu'elle avait vaincu, c'est-à-dire... »

« Un démon. » murmura Gray abasourdit.

Le destin était impitoyable avec lui. Il avait reçu le pouvoir de battre les démons et la femme qu'il aimait se transformait en démon. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il comprenait maintenant. Il n'y avait certainement pas de solution. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé de l'oublier à l'hôpital.

« Idiote » pensa t'il.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans son sac. Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose » fit Lyon en tendant un calepin.

Son frère ouvrit le cahier et parcourra la page : « Barry. _Violeur-Tueur, sous-sols entrepôt à 30 km. Plusieurs femmes en otage. Marchand de bijoux. Bijoux qui inhibent la magie. Drogue ? Blond, environ 30 ans. Fumeur+ tatouage avant-bras gauche. »_

Un frisson parcouru le mage. Prévoyait-elle vraiment d'y aller toute seule ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

 _J'ai essayé de ne pas trop laissé de suspense cette fois. Évidemment, Gray n'est pas mort, sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire!_

 _Je suis plutôt satisfaite par mon rythme de publication (en espérant que ça dure). Je voulais vraiment faire une histoire courte mais je sens que mon cerveau n'est pas d'accord...Nous voilà donc partie dans une histoire de meurtre en série. Pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu mais j'espère que cela vous plaît._

 _Merci pour vos commentaires : Scorpon, wr68498, Vicky-Megane-Love,Pvec et Guest! Cela me donne beaucoup de motivation pour la suite!_

 _A bientôt pour la suite!_

 _KimberlouxXx_


	5. Chapter 5

7 avril 2017

 _Note de l'auteur : Bonjour/ Bonsoir!_

 _J'ai pris du retard sur mes publications ! J'ai de la chance de n'avoir reçu aucune plainte !_

 _J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant « A Hero Within Us » de Trevor DeMaere & David Eman. _

_Je préviens, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes pour certaines personnes._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

« Juvia ? Je t'en prie réveille-toi ! »

La mage d'eau ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle avait mal partout mais surtout à la poitrine. Sa respiration était douloureuse. Elle s'assit et observa son bras. Une profonde brûlure se trouvait là où Gray l'avait tenu. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la réalisation. Paniquée, elle sauta du lit et se rua vers l'entrée. Elle tomba sur Lyon qui était assis sur le canapé, incroyablement calme.

« Dehors » l'informa t'il sans la regarder, plongé dans un vieux journal.

Elle se précipita et _il_ était là. Il releva la tête vers elle. Son expression montrait de la surprise et du soulagement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t'elle inquiète et étonnamment essoufflée.

Gray fronça les sourcils.

« C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question. » fit-il en se relevant, légèrement perturbé par les événements. « Je vais bien. » continua t'il pour répondre quand même. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

La femme de pluie se détendit par la réponse du mage. Alors le problème n'allait que dans un sens. Elle était la seule à être blessé s'ils se touchaient.

« Juvia va bien. » Elle marqua une pause. « Elle a connu pire ».

Ils regardèrent soudainement le sol. Les images de leur affrontement mortel les hanta un instant.

« Juvia… » commença t'il. Il avait des choses à lui dire.

Mais il s'interrompit voyant le regard de Juvia se focaliser ailleurs subitement, sans savoir qu'elle voyait en fait un esprit. Elle rentra précipitamment dans sa maison et Gray la suivit sans comprendre. La maison était impeccablement rangée. Il n'y avait pas un seul objet superflu. Pas de décoration. Juste le stricte nécessaire. Rien à voir avec la personnalité de Juvia. Elle trouva son sac près de Lyon qui se releva.

« Pas le choix. On vient avec toi. » déclara celui-ci.

La mage d'eau prit son sac d'un air résignée et se dirigea en silence vers l'extérieur. Les deux mages de glace lui emboitèrent le pas après s'être échangés un regard. Elle avait été inconsciente une bonne partie de la journée. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de retard. Lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec une femme à la chevelure rose.

« Juvia ! »

La jeune femme sauta au cou de la mage d'eau.

« Meredy ? »

« Je viens de rentrer. Je suis tellement soulagée. Tu sais toute cette histoire avec Zeref… Bref, Gajeel m'a dit où te trouver. »

Le regard de la mage aux liens sensoriels se dirigea vers les deux hommes, intrigué.

« Vous partiez quelque part ? »

« C'est vrai ça Juvia, où allons-nous ? » demanda Lyon pour irriter la mage d'eau.

Meredy interrogea Juvia du regard.

« Ils veulent absolument suivre Juvia. » déclara t'elle en suivant son chemin.

« Une personne de plus ne changera rien. Vous pouvez venir aussi. » fit Lyon en baisant la main de la mage aux cheveux rose, surprise par le geste.

C'est ainsi que les quatre mages s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, les deux jeunes femmes devant et les hommes plusieurs mètres derrière.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui ce passe avec Monsieur Glaçon ? » demanda doucement Meredy à son amie.

Juvia se perdit un peu dans ses pensées, concentrée sur la route.

« Rien. Il ne se passera jamais rien. » affirma la mage d'eau, froide et sans émotion.

« Ça a l'air compliqué…Et cette mission, d'où sort-elle ? » continua t-elle voyant bien que son amie ne voulait pas entrer dans le sujet.

« Juvia mène sa propre enquête. »

« Je trouve que tu as beaucoup de détails concernant cette affaire… »

« Une… amie à Juvia a disparu. C'est la seule piste que Juvia a. »

« Je vois… »

Meredy sentait bien que la mage d'eau n'était pas dans son état normal. Ce n'était pas que sa forme physique, c'était son comportement. Elle avait toujours été pleine de vie, elle ressentait les choses d'une façon tellement intense, que personne ne pourrait vraiment comprendre. Comment avait-elle pu devenir une personne aussi froide et détachée ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

« Ah ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Juvia glissait vers l'arrière. Gray qui était le plus près, avança ses bras pour la rattraper mais se ravisa aussi vite en levant les mains en l'air et la tête de la mage d'eau frappa le sol humide. Ils se dévisagèrent. Cela dura plusieurs secondes.

« Désolé » lâcha-t-il sans la quitter du regard, mais reculant de quelques pas.

« Juvia a juste glissé, c'est rien. » fit– elle en se relevant.

« Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rattrapé ? » s'exclama Meredy stupéfaite.

« Il faut continuer, nous ne devrions plus être très loin. » déclara Juvia, ne souhaitant pas installer un malaise.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ville extrêmement active, extrêmement peuplé.

« Le marché se trouve dans la rue principale plus loin. Il est là-bas. » annonça le fantôme.

Sans poser de question, les mages s'installèrent sur la terrasse déserte d'un café luxueux au premier étage d'un immeuble donnant vue sur le marché. Juvia sortie des jumelles de son sac et observa les marchants avant de serrer les dents.

« Deuxième stand après le fleuriste » pensa à haute voix la mage d'eau oubliant ses camarades.

Meredy lui prit les jumelles des mains avant de regarder à travers.

« Tout à fait mon genre … Qui est-ce ? »

« Probablement un tueur en série » avoua Juvia.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! » fit la jeune femme avec une grimace en rendant les jumelles.

« Comment veux-tu procéder ? » demanda Lyon en prenant une gorgée de son café.

« Nous attendons et au moment venu, nous le suivrons » expliqua Juvia.

Gray ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de boire son thé glacé. Depuis le début du voyage, il n'avait dit que le strict minimum. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ils avaient des questions, beaucoup de questions et il voulait aussi dire tellement de chose. Il bouillait de rage à l'intérieur. Ce pouvoir en lui, l'héritage de son père, avait certainement détruit son futur avec Juvia, et peut être même son futur tout court. Il n'était pas aveugle. Elle n'avait pas bu une goutte d'eau, pas manger une seule bouchée de nourriture depuis son arrivée chez elle le matin même, et l'après-midi touchait bientôt à sa fin. Ce n'était pas normal, surtout avec le nombre de kilomètres qu'ils avaient parcouru.

« On dirait que le marché touche à sa fin » remarqua Meredy.

« Juvia, cela va être compliqué de le suivre sans vous faire remarquer. Vous êtes trop nombreux » fit l'esprit d'un air inquiet.

« C'est bien pour cela que Juvia voulait y aller toute seule » répondit la mage d'eau en oubliant qu'elle avait été la seule à entendre la remarque de la femme assassinée.

« Pardon ? » demanda Lyon

« Nous nous séparons en deux groupes pour le suivre. Meredy, Gray, vous restez ensemble et en retrait. Lyon-sama viendra avec Juvia. » annonça t'elle en se relevant, sans avoir toucher à son verre de grenadine, sans laisser l'occasion à quelqu'un de pouvoir répliquer.

« Il se dirige vers un entrepôt à l'écart de la ville. Elles sont encore vivantes, mais il faut faire vite. » informa l'esprit.

Lyon suivait la mage d'eau de près, de rue en rue, jusqu'à la limite de la ville. Cette zone paraissait complètement abandonnée, ce qui faisait contraste avec l'activité du centre-ville. Les rues se rétrécissaient. Il y avait plusieurs sans abris, certains ivres et les prostitués commençaient à sortir, laissant naitre une nouvelle facette de la ville de passage. Bientôt, l'entrepôt se distingua. Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il était encore fonctionnel. Les dernières bouffées de fumée s'échappèrent de l'usine tandis que le soleil avait bien entamé sa descente. D'un signe de Lyon, Gray et Meredy firent le tour de l'usine pour trouver une entrée par l'arrière.

« La voie est libre. Une fois à l'intérieur, prenez la porte sur votre droite puis l'escalier. Il mène directement au sous-sol de bâtiment. Ne vous perdez pas, c'est un vrai labyrinthe en dessous. » avertit la femme translucide.

Juvia la regarda et hocha la tête avant de foncer. Elle comprit très vite l'avertissement de l'esprit. Il y avait beaucoup de couloirs et les portes se ressemblaient toutes.

« Il y a encore un étage sous-terrain. Personne n'en n'a connaissance. Il faut se diriger vers la salle des machines. » précisa t-elle.

« Une salle des machines ? » répéta Juvia cherchant un point de repère.

« Juvia cela doit être à côté des extincteurs là-bas. » indiqua Lyon remarquant l'attitude étrange de la mage.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que la mage réagisse, mais la porte était verrouillée. Elle utilisa sa magie pour injecter de l'eau dans la serrure et la solidifier de sorte à en faire une clé parfaite. La pièce était sombre et de la vapeur s'échappait de temps à autre des nombreux tuyaux. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle et remarqua une trappe. Mais encore une fois, celle-ci était fermée.

« Il doit y avoir un verrou. Logique. » s'exaspéra Lyon.

« Juvia va passer de l'autre côté par les trous d'aération. » fit-elle en posant son sac rapidement.

« Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ? » demanda Lyon ironiquement.

La mage lui sourit et se liquéfia complétement avant de passer dans les trous de la trappe et d'ouvrir le loquet. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Lyon tendit le sac à Juvia et descendit l'échelle. Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Juvia sortit la lampe torche de son sac et ils avancèrent en silence. Les murs étaient noires, couverts de grasse et l'humidité s'était infiltré de partout, laissant une lourde odeur. Après plusieurs centaines de mètres, ils entendirent l'écho d'un cri de femme.

« Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! Par pitié ! » implora l'esprit.

L'adrénaline monta d'un coup et Juvia courra. Les cris se firent de plus en plus forts.

« Personne ne t'entend, cela ne sert à rien. » ricana l'homme blond.

Une jeune femme brune était attachée à une table à côté d'instruments de chirurgie loin d'être stériles.

« Si moi, je l'entends ! » dit sèchement la mage d'eau en voulant lancer une attaque sur l'homme mais rien ne se matérialisa.

« L'endroit est imperméable à la magie. » constata Lyon, les dents serrés n'appréciant pas la tournure que prenait la situation.

Juvia attrapa son bâton de combat et fonça. L'homme para son coup en attrapant son arme, mais cela n'arrêta pas la mage qui profita de son élan pour envoyer un coup de pied bien placé. L'homme lâcha prise pour s'accroupir sous la douleur et se prit le poing de Lyon en pleine figure. Le criminel riposta de suite cependant le mage de glace était rapide. Juvia profita de la distraction pour détacher la jeune femme apeurée. Elle ouvrit son sac et déploya son manteau sur la jeune femme nue, qui tremblait bien trop pour pouvoir l'enfiler seule. Elle entendit, à ce moment, un gémissement de Lyon, qui venait de se prendre un mauvais coup. La mage d'eau se rua de nouveau sur l'homme, les poings serrés jusqu'à blanchissement des articulations et lui infligea une série de directs et de crochets dans le visage. Elle lui cassa le nez et l'homme s'écroula au sol complétement sonné, le visage enflé. Le souffle court, les poings en sang, elle s'écarta doucement. Elle entendit des pas rapides et se retourna prête à attaquer. Elle ne se détendit que lorsque Meredy et Gray apparurent.

« Juvia ? » appela Meredy inquiète.

Un sanglot se fit entendre. La mage d'eau se tourna vers la femme qu'elle venait de sauver et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien » murmura Juvia en caressant l'arrière du crâne de la victime.

« Merci…Merci… » gémissait-elle en s'accrochant à son sauveur.

« Nous avons libérés les autres » informa Gray en aidant Lyon à se relever.

« Ma reconnaissance est éternelle. » fit émue l'esprit à Juvia qui la regardait. « Mais il y a encore une chose que je dois te demander »

La garde royale arriva très vite sur les lieux et prirent le relais avec le meurtrier et les victimes.

« Quelle histoire. J'en ai des frissons. » chuchota Meredy en se frottant les bras.

« Juvia doit encore faire quelque chose. Le soleil se couche. Nous allons devoir trouver un endroit pour dormir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? » demanda Gray, curieux et concerné.

« Retrouver les corps qui vont avec ces cœurs » informa-t-elle de façon détachée en montrant de la tête les bocaux macabres que transportaient les gardes.

« Tu as raison. Le soleil se couche alors restons ensemble. » dit Meredy en posant une main chaleureuse sur le bras de Juvia.

Trop fatiguée pour discuter, la mage se contenta de prévenir les gardes et de marcher en silence jusqu'à sa destination : un précipice qui donnait sur une mer déchainée. Elle s'avança jusqu'au rebord et regarda les vagues se fracasser contre la paroi.

« Juvia ne me dit pas que… » commença Lyon inquiet.

« Ecartez-vous et attendez Juvia ici. » puis elle sauta dans le vide prenant soin de se réceptionner avec sa magie dans l'eau.

« J'ai repéré une demi-douzaine de corps. S'il y en a d'autre, ils ont dû être emportés par les courants profonds. » indiqua le fantôme quand la mage remonta à la surface.

Juvia hocha la tête et plongea de nouveau. Elle repéra tout de suite le premier corps. Elle l'enveloppa dans une bulle d'eau et la fit remonter jusqu'en haut de la falaise. Quand le corps toucha le sol, la bulle d'eau se dissipa. Meredy sous le choc s'accrocha à Lyon et cacha son visage dans son torse. Instinctivement, il la serra contre lui tandis que Gray regardait impuissant, les cadavres remonter un à un. Quelques gardes arrivèrent avec du matériel de transport.

La mage d'eau continua son inspection et tomba sur une silhouette coincée entre deux rochers. Elle s'approcha et dégagea le corps avant de reconnaître le visage. Elle le prit dans ses bras et remonta à la surface. Elle s'aida de sa magie pour s'élever doucement dans les airs.

« Je suis la dernière » informa l'ancienne propriétaire du corps.

« Juvia ne connait même pas ton nom… » murmura la ressuscitée.

« Kara. Je m'appelle Kara. »

Un sourire illumina le visage blême du fantôme tandis que les amis de la mage furent soulagés de voir Juvia remonter. Elle posa délicatement le corps au sol et il lui fût impossible de cacher son émotion. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme assassinée avant de lui prendre la main. Elle relava la tête pour faire face à la version spectrale. Le trou dans sa poitrine n'était plus présent. Le fantôme dégageait à présent, une beauté époustouflante et pourtant on aurait pu croire que Juvia regardait seulement l'océan.

« Juvia, mon amie. Grâce à ton courage, tu as sauvé plusieurs femmes d'une mort horrible et certaine » Les larmes piquèrent les yeux de la mage. « Je vais pouvoir retourner auprès des miens. Grâce à toi, ils connaîtront la vérité et ne vivront plus dans l'incertitude. » Le fantôme tourna la tête. « Quelle belle lumière…Tu crois que c'est le paradis ? » Elle lui sourit. « Juvia, tu es loin d'être un monstre, ne pense plus cela. Je suis sûre que les choses vont s'arranger. »

L'esprit disparu en même temps que les derniers rayons du soleil.

« Adieu. Kara. » chuchota doucement la mage d'eau en serrant la main froide et bleue du mort.

Elle laissa ensuite les gardes emmener le corps et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées sur ses joues. Elle sentit une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne et tourna la tête sur Meredy qui avait également les yeux humides. Elle remarqua le symbole lumineux et rose sur son poignet. Quand avait-elle établit le lien sensoriel ?

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur n°2 : Je voulais pas trop m'attarder sur l'enquête du tueur en série, je voulais quelque chose de dynamique et fluide. J'aime beaucoup Lyon, je le vois comme le grand frère de Juvia et il était important pour moi d'introduire Meredy, peut être pour apporter un certain équilibre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette suite. A très bientôt! _

_KimberlouxXx_


	6. Chapter 6

_28 mai 2017_

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous. Je poste une toute petite suite. J'avoue que c'est assez difficile de rester motivée quand on n'a reçu aucun commentaire sur le dernier chapitre… Et pourtant, le site nous permet de voir les visites, et j'en ai plus d'une centaine juste pour le chapitre 5. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à laisser un commentaire mais il faut savoir que de manière générale, les commentaires sont une grande source de motivation. Un auteur peut poster deux fois plus vite quand il reçoit un retour sur son travail. Nous prenons du temps pour écrire et si c'était vraiment que pour nous on ne prendrait pas la peine de le faire et on garderait tout dans notre tête. J'étais comme vous jusqu'à ce que je commence à écrire. Un commentaire cela ne prend que quelques secondes mais cela représente beaucoup pour les auteurs. Donc si vous appréciez un récit, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le. Je ne vous embêterais plus avec ça promis. _

_En tout cas un grand merci à vous ! Vous êtes beaucoup à me lire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur le sol de la ville qui avait été témoin d'une macabre tragédie. Pour montrer sa gratitude aux quatre mages, le chef de la garde royale leur offrit une nuit dans l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de la ville. Minuit sonnait lorsque les mages entrèrent dans leur suite. La pièce principale était composée d'un canapé, de deux somptueux fauteuils et une table basse en chêne massif sur laquelle avait été déposée une corbeille de fruit, le tout disposé devant une imposante cheminée déjà allumée. La suite se trouvait au dernier étage de l'immeuble et la vue au balcon permettait de voir les limites de la ville. Il y avait des portes de chaque côté, donnant chacune sur une chambre, et toutes les deux étaient équipées d'une salle de bain. Les filles prirent la chambre de gauche et les hommes celle de droite.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Meredy pour s'endormir, exténuée par la journée. Néanmoins, c'était loin d'être le cas pour Juvia. Après s'être retournée dans tous les sens en tentant en vain de trouver le sommeil, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air dans le balcon de la pièce principale. Le léger vent soufflait dans les cheveux de la mage d'eau et elle inspira l'air frais de la nuit. Les nuages étaient toujours présents, mais la pluie avait cessé. Elle frotta ses avant-bras frissonnants. Avait-elle le droit de croire, que finalement elle n'était pas un monstre ? Est-ce que les bons démons existent ? Pourrait-elle garder le contrôle total de ses nouveaux pouvoirs? Elle observa ses mains. Quand les marques noires ne sont pas présentes, rien n'a l'air bien différent. Elle sentit un mouvement derrière, elle tourna la tête.

« Il est quatre heure du matin… » annonça Gray en émergeant de l'obscurité.

La ressuscité baissa la tête sur ses mains, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Le mage de glace tenait une couverture dans sa main. Il hésita un moment, puis s'approcha pour la déposer sur les épaules de Juvia. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de faire un mouvement aussi anodin. Mais il fût soulagé de voir que la couverture empêchait l'interaction entre leurs magies. La mage attrapa délicatement les extrémités pour maintenir le tissu et Gray retira doucement ses mains des épaules de la mage.

« Merci… » chuchota t-elle.

Il se plaça à côté d'elle, s'accoudant à la barrière, montrant son dos à la nuit.

« Je suis désolé… » fit Gray, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

La mage d'eau releva la tête vers lui, confuse.

« …pour tout. » continua t-il plantant son regard sincère vers elle.

« Juvia aussi est désolée… Mais elle est heureuse que Gray soit en vie. » finit-elle par dire avec un faible sourire.

« Il faudrait peut-être changer ton bandage, il s'est abimé quand tu as plongé dans l'eau. »

Il montra du nez le bras de la mage. Elle suivi son regard. Elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle acquiesça et ils rentrèrent se mettre au chaud devant la cheminé. Gray attrapa la trousse de secours. Juvia s'installa sur le canapé et Gray en face d'elle sur la table basse. Il fouilla la trousse et trouva des gants.

« Juvia peut le faire toute seule… » affirma t'elle en retirant lentement son bandage.

« Ne bouge pas » ordonna t-il doucement.

Il avait enfilé les gants et approcha sa main de celle de Juvia. Il voulait confirmer sa théorie. Il remarqua les tremblements de la mage. Le moment était interminable. Les deux mages ne pouvaient pas regarder ailleurs que leurs mains, maintenant leurs souffles, puis il la toucha du bout du doigt. Il pouvait sentir sa marque apparaître mais Juvia ne semblait pas souffrir. Alors il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la tenir fermement. Les mages soupirèrent de soulagement, comprenant la même chose : c'est le contact peau contre peau qui faisait réagir leurs magies. Gray resserra sa prise et plongea son regard dans les yeux humides de la mage. Juvia raffermit également sa prise, sentant tout de même de légers fourmillements. Elle voulait tellement croire que c'était le début d'une solution. Le mage de glace s'attela ensuite à la tâche sans jamais lâcher Juvia un instant. Quand il eut finit, il ne retira pas ses gants et se leva. Il prit les mains de la mage pour qu'elle se lève à son tour, ne comprenant pas. Gray tira ensuite sur la couverture qu'elle avait sur les épaules jusqu'à recouvrir la tête de Juvia, comme une cape, et dans un mouvement il l'attira contre lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort. Parce qu'il était nul avec les mots, parce qu'il avait tant de chose à lui dire, à exprimer. Parce qu'il s'était juré de ne plus être l'abrutit qu'il avait été toutes ces années. Parce qu'il voulait faire face à ce sentiment qu'il avait réprimé. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Sa mort avait été aussi douloureuse que les autres, mais le regret de n'avoir rien dit, ne n'avoir rien fait, avait été insupportable.

Juvia ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Parce que si s'était le cas, elle ne voulait plus se réveiller.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution » murmura Gray. « Même si je dois m'amputer le bras »

Juvia le repoussa vivement.

« Juvia ne veut pas que Gray- _sama_ s'ampute le bras ! » s'exclama-t-elle choquée.

« C'est sûr que si on pouvait éviter… » lui sourit Gray, se rendant compte qu'il avait retrouvé son suffixe.

Il la ramena de nouveau contre lui. Il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Une partie de son esprit, qu'il avait écouté depuis toujours, lui disait que s'était dangereux, que s'il n'y avait finalement pas de dénouement, ils souffriraient encore plus, frustrés de ne pouvoir avoir plus. Mais son choix était fait. Il préférait rester avec elle, même s'il ne pouvait plus la toucher.

Lorsque Juvia se réveilla le lendemain, elle était dans son lit. Elle se demanda sérieusement si son imagination ne lui avait pas encore joué un tour. Puis elle regarda son bras. Le bandage était frais et en y regardant de plus près, il y avait un petit flocon de dessiné sur le ruban adhésif qui maintenait le tout. Elle rougit, et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Avait-elle le droit d'être heureuse ? Elle secoua la tête. Gray essaye juste d'être gentil. Après tout, il avait été clair même à la porte de la mort « Je ne pourrais jamais blesser une _camarade_ » avait-il dit. Elle était juste une camarade. Il lui avait déjà donné sa réponse.

Elle évita son regard quand il lui sourit ce matin. Une fois la suite rendue, l'équipe passèrent par la rue principale où le marché s'installait tous les jours. Un stand attira le regard de Gray et il s'arrêta. Juvia se rapprocha et observa le mage essayer une paire de gants blancs. Il fut satisfait et paya le marchand. Juvia le regarda, dubitative tandis qu'il lui donnait son plus beau sourire. Il hésita puis fit glisser sa main dans celle de la mage d'eau et elle comprit. Il faisait ça pour elle. Il avait toujours chaud, il ne supportait pas longtemps le port de vêtement alors des gants, c'était impensable et pourtant... Se rendait-il compte que ce simple geste signifiait beaucoup pour elle ? Elle lui lâcha la main et posa son regard sur les différentes paires de gants. Elle hésita entre le bleu et le noir. Comme si elle hésitait entre ce qu'elle était avant et ce qu'elle était maintenant. Finalement, elle opta pour une paire bleue avec des broderies noires. Elle les mit immédiatement et se tourna vers Gray.

« Gray n'a pas besoin de faire ça… » dit-elle en attrapant la main du mage pour lui enlever le gant.

Il l'arrêta dans son geste en posant son autre main dessus.

« Si, j'en ai besoin. » affirma t'il sérieusement.

La scène se déroula sous les airs satisfaits de Lyon et Meredy qui échangèrent un regard complice.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Je ne pense pas faire de suite avant le mois de juillet avec les examens et mon mémoire à rendre cela risque d'être compliqué. Je ne sais pas vous mais perso, je me prépare psychologiquement au deuil de Fairy Tail, pas facile de voir le manga se terminer quand on a grandit avec. J'aimerais vraiment que Machima ne s'arrête pas là et nous fasse un Fairy Tail Next Génération avec les enfants des mages d'aujourd'hui. On verra bien. A la prochaine !_

 _Kimberlouxxx_


End file.
